


Of Bindings And Melodies

by chunni



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunni/pseuds/chunni
Summary: What if Colloredo had another idea how to bind Mozart to himself?





	Of Bindings And Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is set sometime before 'Ich bleibe in Wien' and it's a shameless excuse to write some smut between these two. The chemistry is just too good to ignore! 
> 
> Also: I am not sure about the rating, I chose E to be safe but it might be M. In regards to the notes, I wouldn't say it's Non-Con but it's definitely not completely consenting either. Please, if that triggers you, don't read the story.

_What on earth could he want from me this time?_  

Wolfgang took his time on his way to the residence of his royal jerk Prince-Archbishop Hieronymus von Colloredo. It wasn’t quiet autumn yet in Vienna but the wind was too cold, too sharp to fit summer. He shivered in his light jacket. He would need another one soon, one that didn’t let loose the heat as quickly. Well, if he would have enough money by then. 

Colloredo wanted to arrange an audience with the emperor for him, didn’t he? Wolfgang knew, he had the talent to reach the hearts of the people. Music lived in his blood, it made him feel alive. If he would get his chance to play before the emperor, he would win him over. He could feel it with every fibre of his body. He would have enough money to buy all the jackets in the world. He could be famous!  

 _Maybe that’s why he wants to talk to me_ , he thought to himself. However, the churning of his stomach told him to better not be so hopeful. He knew he didn’t like Colloredo. Judging by him tearing his composition apart the other man felt the same.  _Why does he employ me at all?_  

As he had received the message his heart had jumped in his chest. A few days ago, he had been ordered to write an ode but he had not even started thinking about it. He had had other things on his mind, and he needed to be in the right mood to write. One couldn’t ask a painter to paint a forest out of a beach just as he could not write an ode with nightmarish thoughts in his head.  

 _What if he wants to collect the work?_  His eyes had widened. A second later he had remembered that he was given a week to complete the task, a week at minimum. That could not be the reason for this meeting. He wouldn’t talk about this damn ode in any case. It was not as if he owed him anything. Not really, at least. 

 ~*~ 

When he knocked at the wooden door he half expected not to be let in.  

 _He awaits you in the music hall_ , the servant had said. Wolfgang had raised his eyebrows. He was at least half an hour behind the scheduled time with the path to the residence being a ten-minute walk. If he was being honest with himself he had wanted to be send away without having to suffer through insults and humiliation. It had worked before. That day was not such a day, it seemed. What a pity. 

“You may enter,” disturbed the low voice of Colloredo his thoughts. There was no anger, no wrath. If it was possible he would say it was devoid of any emotion. So unlike Colloredo.  

 _Maybe he waits until I stand in front of him before he explodes_? Wolfgang took a deep breath, felt his blood rush through his veins. Why did he think it was a good idea to be late again? He needed this employment. He needed the money. He did not want to need it but such is life. 

He pushed against the wood and stepped inside. The noise of the door slamming shut filled the room as he looked around. 

Colloredo leaned against the piano that stood in the centre of the room, glistening like it had never seen the hands of a musician. The setting afternoon sun fell through high windows, covering every spot the soft light could reach. It got caught in Colloredo’s curly fair hair, shimmering like gold.  

Wolfgang felt his heart speed up.  _How can he be that good-looking?_  

It wasn’t fair. Even with that depressingly dark suit of his, even with the tension that distorted his facial expression, he looked more ethereal than all the winged beings on painter’s canvases. His appearance alone demanded an attention that was unreal. 

Wolfgang didn’t like it. He would rather kill himself than say anything of this out loud. Colloredo didn’t need a reason more to be pretentious. 

 _Why this silence_? He frowned as Colloredo made no move to say something. His eyes were the only thing moving, roaming over Wolfgang’s face, lowering as if to take in his entire body. Something was hidden in them, a glimmer that told all and nothing at once. He couldn’t describe nor explain it. 

He felt the urge to back away, running out of the room and slamming the door. He fought against it until it dwindled to a light uneasiness. This was different from their usual meetings and he was not sure if he wanted to know why.  

He crossed his arms before the chest, looking out of the windows to the leaves of the trees that danced in the wind. “So, why did you call me?”  

“You speak when you’re being asked to!” Colloredo’s voice vibrated through the corners of the room. Wolfgang flinched but he could not deny that the weight on his chest lightened. This was more apt. This was something he knew, something he could work with. “As if this permanent tardiness isn’t enough, you still don’t know your place, you-“ 

Colloredo stopped in his sentence. He closed his eyelids as if to calm down despite wanting to give in to the wrath. Wolfgang heard him breathing in, breathing out. He felt his muscles tensing, narrowing his eyes.  _You don’t give a fuck about yelling at me usually. Why now?_  

“I want you to play for me.”  

He did not yell and yet Wolfgang would have preferred if he had yelled. He looked at the piano. Just looking at it made his fingers itch with the wish of letting his fingers run over the keys. However, he didn’t want to play for Colloredo. It wasn’t like he didn’t believe in the sincerity of his wish. He assumed it would be logical that the man would like his music as his employer. But he did not see why he ordered him to his place to play the piano. Why the secrecy? Why did he not simply go to his next concert?   

He was no pet to be ordered around. He was not there just to please him.  

But here he was. What had he to lose? He could hardly leave the room after such an innocent proposition. Maybe if he played for Colloredo he would soon get the chance to play for the emperor.   

His heart leaped in his chest as if wanting to break free. He tried not to sound too sourly. “What do you want to hear,… your Grace?”, he added with an afterthought.  

Colloredo beckoned to him to sit down, still standing next to the black instrument. His face was a mask but it seemed as if cracks were slumbering underneath.   

Wolfgang hesitated, shook his head to force himself to move. A moment later he sat down in front of the piano, his hands hovering above the keys.  

“Just play whatever comes to your mind…”  

He avoided looking at Colloredo. He didn’t want to think about him. This was what he was best in. Music. He was music. He needed to focus on these thoughts, needed to focus on playing. Playing what?  

He stared at the blank wood, the glistening black of the piano. Of Colloredo’s piano. No.  

He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. That was easier.  

He saw them before his inner eye. Melodies swirling around like colourful birds in spring, floating and flying. He could feel it, the warmth that inspired his body and mind. It rushed through his veins, it made him feel alive. He needed it.  

He let his fingers fall against the keys and let his body do the work that his mind aspired. The music floored the room with an energy that let the air dance. He did not only listen with his ears, with his heart, but also with his soul. It played inside him as well as he played it on the piano. Music. 

He teared his eyes open as he felt two hands clutching at his shoulders holding him in place. They should not weigh much, they did not press onto him but he felt like being crushed. Warmth radiated from the skin. He could feel the slightest move of these fingers burning like fire through the wool of his jacket. Colloredo did not stand next to the piano anymore.  

It made him pause long enough to be noticed. The melody shuddered like waves surrounding a stone that had been thrown into the water. His hands froze.  

“When did I tell you to stop?” Too close. It sounded too close. The breath nipped at his earlobe. It should have been too low to understand but he could not help as it echoed in his mind, strong and clear. It sent shivers down his spine.   

He had to force his hands to conclude what he had started. It didn’t sound quiet right. It was only the reflection of a mirror, not to be compared to the original. He felt his breath quickening, his face heating up against his will.  _What do you want?_ , he screamed inside his head.  _Don’t touch me!_   

His mouth stayed shut. The notes filled the room once again. If he had hoped that Colloredo would leave him, now that he played again, his wish would be denied. The hands became even more prominent. They... they began to move downwards, along his back and to his hips, leaving hot tracks.   

He wanted to ignore them, the fingers roaming over his skin like solid flames.  _He just wants to provoke me_ , he told himself against better judgement.  _Just_ -  

He sucked in the air as he felt the hands diving under his shirt, brushing over the naked skin of his belly. Heat rushed through his body like a lightning.   

That was enough. His own hands fell on the keys. The song came to a shrieking halt. He didn’t pay attention to it, he couldn’t hear it.  

He tried to straighten up but the arms around his hips hindered the movement leaving him not quiet sitting anymore but also not standing. His head shot around, the eyes wide. His mind was empty. He didn’t know what he should say but he knew that it had to stop right there. 

He caught one glimpse at the face of Colloredo without being able to focus on it. Close, too close.  _Why isn’t he retreating_? 

“Wha-?” He couldn’t even end the word as lips pressed against his own. Wolfgang couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. All the energy he thought to possess left his body. He could hardly feel himself falling back. 

Beyond his consciousness he saw Colloredo throwing one leg to the other side of the seat to sit down next to him.  

Wolfgang couldn’t move. He felt as if a storm had captured him without being able to fight against it. Colloredo had withdrawn one hand to cup his cheek, tracing his jaw with hot fingers. He grasped his chin, holding it with a grip of iron, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, sucking at the lower lip.  

 _Kiss_. He was kissing him. And it was no chaste kiss like two brothers might exchange which would have been weird enough. He was kissing him like one would kiss a woman. Like Wolfgang would kiss Constanze. 

He felt a surge of heat going through his body, settling in his stomach, sending hot shiver down his skin. He couldn’t help but sigh as he felt the other hand wandering upwards, caressing his chest, brushing just so slightly against his nipples.  

He had opened his mouth wide enough for Colloredo to slip in his tongue, nudging against Wolfgang’s own as if to motivate him to join the game. He was close enough to hear the low growl in Colloredo’s throat whenever he pulled his lips back long enough to take a few breaths. 

He felt dizzy as if this was only a dream. It felt too real to be a dream. It was real. He felt the hand at his chest wandering to his hip, clutching at the side to press him closer to the other body. A weight in his throat wanted to suffocate him. Breathe, he needed to breathe.

He forced his arms to move, pushed against the chest before him trying to widen the space between them. He could loosen his mouth long enough to squeeze out a few words. “N-no.” He hated how weak his voice was, how breathless, how helpless. His lips trembled. “D-Don’t…”  

Colloredo’s eyes were hot coals between the chiselled features of his face and he had to resist the urge to look away.  _More a demon than an angel_. He had always had more of a demon wearing a handsome cover to lure in the prey. 

When Colloredo grasped his wrists to move his arms back to his sides, he couldn’t fight him. His heart beat in his chest like a bird in a cage wanting to fly away. 

Colloredo leaned over, gripping his chin as he let his lips trail over Wolfgang’s cheek, a touch like a feather. He stopped at his ear. Hot breath flowed against his skin and set it on fire. He felt lost in empty thoughts, unable to think, let alone talk. 

“You don’t seem to be that much against it.” Each word sent him deeper in this pit of darkness and heat, drawing him in like he got caught in a hook. Each word vibrated through his body, let him shiver with anticipation. “Just give in…” 

He kissed his earlobe before claiming his lips again. Wolfgang didn’t want to give in. He should fight, he should flee, shouldn’t he? But his thoughts ran about like a merry-go-round, his body felt hot and heavy and he didn’t know how to stop. It felt too good. He felt too good. 

A second later his mouth was free again as Colloredo took his right hand to pull him around. Wolfgang let his leg move with his body, let his back be pressed against the chest behind him. He closed his eyes and let go of all dark thoughts, let them float away like ships on the sea. 

Curls tickled the nape of his neck, lips brushed against the skin just above the rim of his shirt. Wolfgang sighed as he felt hands embracing his upper body. The scent of some flowery perfume clung to the man behind him blending with the scent that was his own to a mixture that intoxicated all his senses. 

He focused enough to notice Colloredo pulling at his trousers and pants, pulling them  _down_.  

When he felt a hand reaching between his legs he felt the urge to squeeze them together. He forgot it the moment the fingers grabbed his throbbing length. The touch made him lose all strength, all tension. He couldn’t feel his body anymore, couldn’t move, every fibre tingled and burned. Heat rushed through his stomach southwards. He moaned before biting his lips trying to shut himself up. 

He felt his face heating up in equal parts of excitement and shame.  _He shouldn’t see me like this!_  

When the hand began to move applying just the right amount of pressure all thoughts left his head. His eyelids fell and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning anymore. 

His hands clutched at the thick fabric of Colloredo’s trousers trying to find some control, some stability. He couldn’t fight the waves of arousal that hit him like gusts of wind. He couldn’t fight the heat that built up in his interior. 

It didn’t take him long to let go, seeing stars despite closed eyes. Shivers ran down his entire body as he gasped for breath. He felt like floating on clouds, enfolded by warmth, too tired to move his muscles. He felt like melting. Wolfgang wanted to stay in this dreamlike state but it fled from him, slipping through his fingers like water.

“Turn around,” murmured a voice like silk against his cheek and he shuddered. “I want to see your face.”

He couldn’t believe that he followed the order. His eyelids fluttered before opening completely. He kicked his clothes away from his body that had fallen around his knees by now leaving him naked from the hip downwards. He moved before realisation could kick in and paralyse him.

He gulped as his eyes met Colloredo’s and he hastened to look away, down at the shining buttons of the dark coat. The expression in the depths of his pupils could have set fire to a field. It ate him, burned his skin. He felt the strange heat rolling up again. His face probably resembled a tomato with no sign of going back to its original colour. He had to resist the urge to hide it inside his hands.

Light anger sparked through him. He wasn’t normally this shy, was he? He could stand his ground, couldn’t he?

 _But… this is… different…,_ crept through his mind, _this, oh my god…_

He couldn’t complete the thought and was thankful for it. Colloredo leaned forward to let their mouths collide once again. The pressure was different now, fiercer, demanding. He wasted hardly time before opening his lips parting Wolfgang’s with his tongue.

His heart stopped just to speed up as he raised his arms to lay them on the shoulders before him trailing to the neck, playing with the soft locks. Wolfgang tried to reciprocate the kiss with the same intensity but he found himself too lightheaded to do so.

He felt himself hardening again despite his exhaustion. The tension building up was almost painful. He repressed a whimper.

He needed to touch him. He shouldn’t be the only one half naked. He didn’t think as he pulled his hands away to open the buttons with shaking fingers, and then the buttons of the appearing shirt. It was difficult to coordinate while kissing but he managed to do it quicker than anticipated.

He sighed as he finally reached the skin, the muscles tensing underneath. They were not soft like women’s flesh but strong, almost solid. Why did it felt so good touching them when he should have preferred something else?

 _Why do you do this to me?_ He didn’t know if he should cry out of arousal or despair. _How cruel, how utterly cruel_ _of you_. He felt his eyes burn with the rest of his body, a different burn but no less intense. He felt like being torn apart. He couldn’t stop despite wanting to. He couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t stop Colloredo when he saw him reaching inside the pocket of his coat producing a small flacon with oil. He couldn’t stop him when he opened it collecting the liquid in one palm. He couldn’t stop him when he grabbed his hip to pull him closely against the naked chest.

He let his hands slip inside the coat to trace the sides while pressing his face against the throat feeling Colloredo swallowing, hearing him growl.

Wolfgang froze when a hand cupped his ass. He flinched, eyes widening as he felt a finger diving inside him. His face flushed, thoughts rushing through his head. He was too surprised to open his mouth, let alone say something.

The low chuckle brushing against his ear sent a tingling sensation through his body and he didn’t know why. “Relax. You’ll feel good, trust me…”

He wouldn’t say it felt good when the finger began to widen him, scissoring before inserting another one. It didn’t feel too bad either after getting used to it. He felt the tension leave his body. When another hand moved to his back caressing it, when he pulled his head back to let their lips melt together again he moaned lightly.

Wolfgang almost didn’t notice Colloredo opening his own trousers jerking them back just enough to pull himself out. He had a second to frown until realisation took over. His eyes widened, his heart stumbled. He wanted to get up but then, somehow, he felt heat rushing through him making it impossible to move. Maybe his body didn’t want to leave.

When he entered him, he pressed his eyelids shut in pain. He almost bit in the lips kissing him as he repressed a cry. Didn’t he say it would feel good?

 _This doesn’t work_ , he thought between quick breaths, _it is too much…_

“Relax,” whispered Colloredo against his lips, voice raspy, the word sounding more like an order.

He tried to, he really tried, and somehow when the other man began to move it didn’t feel bad anymore. It felt… quite nice.

The waves of heat that had almost disappeared began to flow again, threatening to overflow him. His arms and legs tingled, burned. He gripped the shoulders in front of him, digging his nails inside the fabric when Colloredo thrusts became stronger, more intense.

He let out a moan as he touched some spot inside him that made him seeing stars. The flames reached for him, the fire ate him away. He closed his eyes unable to fight the sensation anymore.

When Colloredo touched the spot again he came with an intensity that surprised him. The energy left him as his head fell against his chest. Soon enough Wolfgang felt the other man coming, too. His heart fluttered as if butterflies were flying in his chest. He rather not thought about the liquids sticking against his skin when Colloredo pulled himself out.

Their mingled breaths filled the air, the only noise in the room.  

He sensed thoughts approaching like raindrops falling out of the sky but he fought them back for as long as he could. His muscles were shaking until he could reduce it to a soft shudder. He felt weak. He didn’t want to move, wondered if he would be able to.  

His eyes fluttered open looking at his hands lying on the cushion of the seat. A surge of cold energy rushed through him twisting his insides. Realisation made nausea creeping up his throat.  _What did a do? Oh god, what did I do?_  

He felt sick. His breath came out as unsteady gasps. 

His heart stopped when a knock echoed from the door, a sound like a gunshot.  

Wolfgang looked up without thinking, his heart froze. It would serve him right when anyone would walk in on them. There would be no doubt about what happened.  

 _He_  was no prince, just a musician that kept hanging on the money he had left. There was no doubt that it would end badly for him if word got out that he... that he... 

He couldn’t even think about it. He wouldn’t be able to look  _anyone_  in the eye after this. Especially not...  _him_. 

He slid backwards to snatch his clothes from the floor, so very conscious of his naked lower body. Why did he let it come to this? Colloredo didn’t tell the somebody behind the door to come in but the threat was close enough for him to hurry. He didn’t raise his feet high enough in the hurricane of thoughts that erupted inside his head and almost stumbled over the seat of the piano.

He couldn’t look like he did walking to the residence, not with his hair being a mess, not with his face being equally too pale and too flushed. However, he had never been happier being fully dressed. The weight on his chest dropped, his breath calmed.

When he pulled his shirt down trying to straighten the fabric the voice of Colloredo filled the room.

“You may come in.” Light anger distorted the words that were otherwise firm and steady. Nothing indicated what they did mere minutes ago. _How…?_

Wolfgang still didn’t look at Colloredo. He forced his head to focus on the door praying that whoever entered wouldn’t look twice at him. Wouldn’t question his appearance. Wouldn’t talk to him. Wouldn’t notice him at all.

It was a servant. Some young girl with dark braided hair and red cheeks. She opened her mouth but he didn’t listen to what she said. The words played in his head but his mind put no effort into comprehending.

He was busy with walking towards the open door resisting the urge to run. He couldn’t stay here. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to return at all. But what were his possibilities? He had none other than return. Nobody would employ him, if this came to light. Checkmate. He grimaced grinding his teeth, fighting back angry tears. He wanted to cry out. _He probably planned all of this, didn’t he?_

He was a few metres away from the door when the girl turned around and left. He reached for the handle when a voice stopped him. He froze, didn’t even breathe.

“Wait, Mozart.”

 His heartbeat sped up. His pulse pounding in his ears made it almost impossible to understand the words. He knew that Colloredo would be looking at him piercing his flesh, his soul with his eyes and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to turn around. He hoped with every fibre of his body that he didn’t have to.

“You didn’t forget about the ode, right?”

A Storm had captured him, had carried him away to never be able to return. The world was divided into now and before and he couldn’t go back. He forced all the raging thoughts and feelings out of his voice despite his tongue lying like a stone in his mouth, heavy and dry.

In this moment he could almost tell himself that he felt nothing at all.

“I didn’t, your Grace.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! I am no native speaker, so please feel free to correct me. (Funny how I write in english about a german musical being german myself...)


End file.
